Sunnydale to Smallville
by Hanyuchick
Summary: Lex goes to an old friend's wedding and meets Dawn Summers. He's one of the few sweet, kind gentlemen left. She's intelligent and intriguing. What'll happen?
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn Summers or Lex Luthor. Just the plot.

A/N I totally blame prototypevampire on YouTube for getting me hooked on this pairing. Go check out her vids. On another note, I did not plan this! It was driving me nuts and I had to get it out of my head! Info would be good since I stopped watching Smallville around the time Lex started dating Lana. As always, please leave a review.

Lex looked down at the delicately ornate handwriting on the envelope in his hand. The handwritten invitation was a nice touch but there was no way that this was Xander's handwriting. It was probably Anya's. Xander had always described her as a very classy girl that he was amazingly lucky to have.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Alexander Harris and Anya Jenkins

On the evening of October 5th

5:30 PM at St. Joseph's Catholic Church

In Sunnydale, California

Please RSVP

PS. Lex if you RSVP as soon as you get this then you'll be the best man. Yes, you will have to dance with the maid of honor. Don't worry, you'll love Dawn.

Lex laughed at the post statement that Xander had added to his invitation. He could hardly believe that Xander Harris was getting married. Xander was only a year older than he was. Lex wondered about the maid of honor, Dawn. It was a lovely name and if Xander's comment about loving her was right, then the name belonged to an equally lovely girl. His father walked into the room as soon as Lex picked up the phone to call Xander.

"Lex, I have some news for you."

"What is it, Dad?"

"I think that it's time you learned how to handle yourself in the business world."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm going to send you to manage my factory in Smallville. You'll start next week."

"It'll have to wait. I have a wedding to go to in California next week."

"A wedding, whose?"

"Alexander Harris and I'm the best man."

"Very well, you have three days."

"Dad, I'm twenty-one, not sixteen. I'm the best man. I have to attend the rehearsal not just the wedding. I'm going to be gone for a week."

"When will you be leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow. Don't worry; I'll make all the arrangements myself."

"Just don't come back with a girl for a fling."

"Dad, have you ever known me to do that?"

"No, I haven't."

His piece said Lionel Luthor walked back out of the room. This unexpected change in Lex's schedule was going to put his plans behind schedule. Unaware of his father's thoughts, Lex picked the phone back up and the bald billionaire called his childhood friend, Xander Harris.

"Harris residence, this is Ellen speaking."

"Hello, Ellen. This is Lex, I was wondering if I could talk to Xander."

"Oh, hello Lex. It's so good to hear from you. You're in luck. Xander's in the living room."

"Hey." A much deeper voice came on the phone.

"Hello, Xander."

"Lex, did you get the invitation?"

"Yeah, I did. I'd be honored to be your best man, though you've certainly raised my curiosity about the maid of honor."

"Dawn Summers has piqued your curiosity, huh?"

"Yes, she certainly has."

"I can't wait for you to meet her. When are you flying out here?"

"The day after tomorrow and you're changing the subject."

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"You only told me her name. You're making me determinedly curious, Xander."

"You're just going to have to wait until you get here. I'll give you a clue though."

"What is it?"

"The Summers sisters are the two women that are going to stun you the most. Dawn's the brunette; her beauty is more subtle whereas Buffy's is obvious."

"Now I really can't wait to get there. I'll see you soon Xander."

"Bye, Lex. I can't wait to see you either. I can't believe it's been so long."

"I can hardly believe it either. Bye, Xander."

Lex hung up the phone only to pick it back up again. He had to make arrangements for a plane ticket. Lex was going to have fun getting his best friend a wedding present. He needed to find something that was functional and sentimental. It looks like he was going shopping today after all.


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creations. Which is the plot, in this case.

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the response. Mere hours after I posted this story I got three story alert notes! I'm so happy! I simply had to write more! I hope you enjoy it!

Lex was wandering around the shopping center in Metropolis trying to figure out what to get Xander and Anya. Towels were a safe bet but he could do better than that. Lex knew that he could easily buy them a house. Hmm. That was certainly a good idea. He knew that they had a good apartment but wouldn't they want a house? Lex decided to go with something a bit less extravagant. The cherry wood bedroom set was excellent quality and very sturdy. It would make a good gift. He made his purchase and arranged for it to arrive in Sunnydale two days before the wedding.

"Mr. Luthor, are you sure that you want to send this to Sunnydale?"

"Yes, it's a wedding present for a friend of mine. I trust that shipping won't be a problem."

"Of course not sir. I'm sorry sir. It was rude of me to ask."

"It's all right. Please, send it to Sunnydale. This is the address." Lex handed the nervous saleswoman the address on a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir; it won't be a problem at all."

"I do have to say one thing. The decision was a difficult one to make. You have quite the splendid selection here."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

Lex really hated setting people on edge the way his father did. Almost as much as he hated being called Mr. Luthor. Come to think of it, Lex really hated a lot of things about his father. He hated the way his father set him on edge all the time. There was just something dark about him, something that was not quite right. Lex could never put his finger on what it was though that made him so uneasy around his own father. Luckily, Lex had been able to get a flight early tomorrow morning. He hoped that his old friend wouldn't mind him coming a day early.

"Son, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was just buying a wedding present for my friend. Dad, I'm going to be leaving a little earlier than I expected. I hope you don't mind running the business alone for a week."

"How much earlier, Lex?"

"One day, Dad. I hope that won't cause a problem."

"Not at all, son. Please enjoy yourself while you're there, alright."

"Sure, Dad. I'll see you in a week."

Lionel POV

As Lionel Luthor walked away he was deep in thought. How was he going to move his plan forward with Lex unavailable for a week? Postponement was the only thing coming to his mind. But postponing his plans would cause some serious damage. There was only one thing to do aside from the damaging postponement. That was to just build the secret level in the factory and fail to inform Lex about it.

That boy was far too close to Harris even if they lived close to a thousand miles away from each other. At least since Harris was getting married, he and Lex wouldn't keep such close ties anymore. Lots of people lose touch with their friends once they've gotten married. Lionel was sure that the same thing would happen between his son and Alexander Harris.

Lex POV

'Whew! No hassling me for once. That was odd for him though. Lionel Luthor never says please.'

His father's newfound easy-going attitude sent Lex's guard up. He was going to have to be very careful this week. Lex checked his watch. It was 8 o'clock. If he hurried he could catch some dinner at his favorite little restaurant, The Restaurant of Fiction. He was certainly going to miss the small literature café.

Lex got into his silver Porches convertible and drove across town to the restaurant. It was going to be a quick dinner tonight. He still had to pack his clothes for the next week. His flight was at 9:30 AM too. So Lex had a lot to do and not much time to do it in. He couldn't remember how long his flight was either. He was flying from Metropolis to Los Angeles. Lex shook his head as he stopped at a red light. A smirk appeared on his face. He was going to have fun taunting his best friend about getting married. Xander had called Lex to tell him that he was engaged but the reality of it didn't really sink in until the invitation had arrived.

The time seemed to travel faster from the moment dinner begun until he was in the airport. Dinner itself and packing were a bit of a blur to Lex. He really couldn't wait to see his old friend. Also, though he'd never admit it, Lex was almost giddy about being the best man in Xander's wedding. Lex was thrilled for his friend and would tell him so as soon as he arrived. However, he had left an entire hour early. Even allowing for time spent in security, Lex knew that he was going to have a lot of spare time on his hands. So he sat down in one of the semi-comfortable chairs by the gate his plane would arrive at and opened his laptop. He could get a head start on his new company, Lexcorp.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy. I hope that you like it and that I'm keeping somewhat to canon. Any information would be appreciated! Please review and enjoy the rest of the story!


End file.
